warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lanka
The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle that uses a charged-shot mechanic and shoots projectiles. A fully charged shot boasts impressive damage, amplified by the weapon's high critical chance from zoom-ins, but is slow and somewhat inconsistent due to its slow charge speed and projectile travel time. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all sniper rifles when fully charged. **Innate damage – effective against Robotic and Machinery. *Very high critical chance and status chance. *Fully charged shots have innate 5 meter Punch Through. *Second largest magazine size of all sniper rifles, behind . *Pinpoint accuracy. *Three zoom modes: **First zoom has 3.0x zoom distance and +20% critical chance. **Second zoom has 5.0x zoom distance and +30% critical chance. **Third zoom has 8.0x zoom distance and +50% critical chance. *Longest shot combo reset time of all sniper rifles. *Can use the Lanka-exclusive mod . Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Fairly slow charge speed. *Projectiles have travel time, hindering its long-ranged use. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Extremely inaccurate hip fire/non-aim shooting. Notes *As with other weapons that deal Elemental Damage instead of physical damage, the Lanka's innate damage is added last in regards to elemental combinations. In order to create elemental combinations that require damage, you will have to position elemental mods as if there were an damage mod to the right of the bottom right mod slot. *Charged shots can be fired at 33% charge, sacrificing damage in exchange for fire rate. *The Lanka has the longest shot combo reset time of all sniper rifles at 6 seconds, allowing it to maintain its shot combos longer. *The zoom bonus adds a flat +20/30/50 critical chance, applied after mods. With at max zoom, you have a (25 * (1 + 1.5)) + 50 = 112.5% critical chance. *The Lanka's shots can be controlled by 's . *Requires only 2 shots to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage bonus on the first hit if Multishot mods like Split Chamber trigger a 2nd shot that also lands on the target. Tips *Increasing the fire rate will reduce charge time. A combination of , , and can reduce it down to 0.36 seconds. Vile Acceleration gives the greatest decrease per mod capacity. *Adding a rank 2 gives two extra rounds per magazine, a rank 4 gives three. Combine both for a total of 15 rounds in the magazine. *It performs optimally at the edge of an open air map. *All 'charge weapons' (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **Wall running or bullet jumping will not cancel the charge, but edge grabbing will. **Using a two-handed skill will cancel the charge. *The low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles can be alleviated in a few ways: **Don't reload. Reloading with only one round missing from your ammo pool will give you one ammo instead of ten per ammo drop. Roll (into an obstacle), melee strike, or swap weapons to cancel a charge instead of reloading. **Using a fully-ranked will make all ammo pickups give between 1 and 15 sniper rounds, depending on pickup type. **Using the aura will make sniper ammo pickups give 25 rounds at max rank, instead of the usual 10 rounds. **Alternatively, Squad Ammo Restores can be used as needed. **The Carrier's signature ability can be used in place of consumables or valuable mod space on your weapon or Warframe. * can be used on the Lanka with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by however. *As of , the Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. **Because of this, any d enemy will be hit multiple times by a single projectile. This can be very useful against bosses or heavy units like Bombards or Heavy Gunners. * can be used to increase shot flight speed. At max rank, it will increase the Lanka's fully-charged shot velocity to 320 m/s. Trivia *Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. *The Lanka looks almost identical to the , the original Corpus sniper which was removed from the market due to "lore issues". *The Lanka is either a railgun or a coilgun. Two different real life weapon types that work by 'firing' projectiles using magnetism. **In real life, projectiles fired by either gun would be accelerated to incredibly high speeds, so the slow projectile flight speed of the Lanka's shots may be to balance out the Lanka's high damage and accuracy. **Given that the Lanka does not deal any kind of physical damage, it is likely shooting super-heated plasma projectiles accelerated using magnetic technology. This would also explain why the projectile's slow speed, as dense plasma does not follow the same ballistic principles as solid projectiles. *The Lanka is used by Sniper Crewmen, The Sergeant, Nullifier Crewmen (as well as their corrupted counterparts), and Perrin Sequence Operatives. *The text near the bottom of the barrel translates directly to "Luksor Forge", implying a possible creator to the Lanka's production. *When aiming, a number of Corpus "words" can be seen in the reticle: **The Corpus text near the bottom of the scope overlay spells out 'MARS', which might allude to which planet this weapon was manufactured on (which is supported by The Sergeant, who was the boss of Mars and is armed with a Lanka). **The text immediately below the 'Distance to Target' indicator spells out 'DUD'. **The text below the Zoom Level indicator reads "ROYOT KON RO". **The text appearing and disappearing above the reticle, as well as that along the far righthand side of the scope spells out gibberish as "DFKJDHFKDSJ FJDKFHDS", and "DKFH KDYF ALKDSNFDK". Bugs *The Lanka's projectile will shoot off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy, due to the length of the weapon's barrel. Media CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of The Sergeant. Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png Shock Camo Lanka.png|Lanka with the Shock Camo Skin. Lanka Colour Customization.png|Lanka Colour Customization Lanka.JPG|A Lanka with Color Customization options shown. -TheStag Warframe LANKA - Ignore Armor and Fantastic VS Ambulas (U 9.3.4) Warframe Lanka 2.0 Warframe Lanka Pro Builds 4 Forma update 14.6.1 Lets Max (Warframe) 103 - Lanka (Sniper 2.0) WARFRAME - Lanka Mag VS Komorex Mag Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *PBR treatment. *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 10 *Quick shot damage increased from 150 to 200 *Projectile flight speed increased General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them. *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter. *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6. *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Lanka *Charge rate decreased from 1.5 to 1. *Second level zoom reduced from 7x to 5x. *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x. *Sniper Mods can now be applied to Lanka *Reduced Fieldron cost for Lanka Rifle. }} See also * , the weapon that the Lanka's model is based on. *The Sergeant, the boss that uses the Lanka. *Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. *Corrupted Nullifier, the Corrupted units who use this weapon. de:Lanka es:Lanka fr:Lanka Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Update 8